


The Lady Immortal

by NotSummer



Series: Immortal Inquisitor AUs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Redemption, Time Travel, good!F!Inquisitor, she tries to make it better, the galaxy is a harsh place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one is immortal, it leaves a lot of time to think.</p>
<p>Of course, then one decides that the galaxy is messed up, and decided to fix it, with all of the arrogance of a Sith Lord who's spent millenia collecting knowledge and -not dying-.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady Immortal

She is intelligent enough to know she should have died a long time ago.

The ghosts she bound to her soul long ago don’t let her Sleep. Her rage has long since chilled, and her ambition has withered.

She walks the stars, gathering her chosen people’s lost history. She walks away from her Empire as it falls (it died long ago). She slips through tombs and stalks through catacombs.

She envies the skeletons- they, at least, can Rest.

The Republic reforms, and the Sith change as well. The Jedi grow complacent (The Sith had one thing right- Conflict breeds strength).

She walks the world of Mortis. She is not the Chosen One, but her influence over the Son and the Daughter is considerable. The Father, she avoids. She could never master Balance- Light and Dark seethe within her, receding and crashing in like the tides, but never could she reconcile the two.

She amasses wealth and secrets, but she cares little for these things. Her knowledge belongs to an era long past and she is ancient enough to be content with whatever she has.

She has been a slave. She has been an Empress. She has been nothing.

She has been _Everything_.

Until one day the Force hums, and she follows this new harmony in the endless symphony of the Force. She remembers how to feel and care.

No harm comes to the Child under her watch. Being a Guardian is a new sensation, but she bears it well. For an assassin.

But the galaxy shifts, and he leaves with the Jedi. She has taught him well, and she believes her job done.

When she sees him next, it is among crystal spires and shattered bodies. He is filled with silent fury. He is brash and impatient. He is imbalanced.

For the first time in millenia, she wields her blade. She defends. She  _rages_.

He bows, his radiant smile at odds with the discord around them, and calls her Master (She faintly remembers a brash young togruta and a child Gifted with discernment from long ago, their images faded over time). 

The Force is discordant around him- he has been stifled by the Jedi. She joins his legion (To watch, she tells herself. It rings hollow- she can feel the tides of fates marching, and Night fast approaches.). The thrill of a fight races through her veins once more, but she blinks and the war is over.

She fades back into the shadows. The Republic has Fallen.

She does nothing. She will not fight for this Empire(It isn’t hers) but neither will she defy it. She returns to her tombs. The dead, at least, are consistent. She lets her mind sink into the Force, and when she next returns her mind to the world around her, years have passed.

A boy stands before her, blue eyes identical to his father’s. She turns him away, because only now does she understand.

The Chosen One has failed. He is Gone, and the Force’s Melody has become a eulogy.

She fades back into nothingness. She writes herself out of history. She becomes the Dark, drawing it to herself.

When the galaxy gives its last dying cries, they are but whimpers (This wasn't how things were supposed to be). She gathers her immeasurable will, and silences them. The galaxy’s end was painless- she could do that much for a world that has given her life.

And last, she is the last being in the Universe, adrift among the corpses of planets and stars, and the Force comes to her. It’s song is nearly silent, but never has it quit singing.

She would do it again, she thinks.

And the Force gathers its Will one more time.

She opens her eyes, takes a deep breath, and eyes the overseer with a calm assurance that unsettles him.

She binds the ghosts once more. She sits once more on the Dark Council. She builds a library, fills it with Sith and Jedi artifacts. She uses her influence to gather wealth, and she spins her web.

When a familiar harmony makes its way into the Force again, she returns to Tatooine. A pair of all too familiar eyes gleam from the bundle of blankets. A voice hums in her head( _It is good to see you again, Master_ ).

She’ll do it right this time.

When the galaxy ends (again), the Force is filled with Joy. It is in Balance, and its People are one with It.

The Lord smiles, for this was her world.

And it was Good


End file.
